Guardian Angel Ampere
is the Guardian Angel of the golden-colored Rainbow. She makes her first debut in Guardian Angels Of The Sky, the first season of the Series. Angel Ampere, usually simply referred as Ampere, is blessed with the element of true strength, while she uses the power of electricity. Her bonded Rainbow Guardian is the yellow fairy Jaune. Guardian Angel Ampere introduces herself with . Guardian Angel Ampere made her first debut in episode 03 of the first season of the series. She is the angelic alter ego of the high spirited second year middle school student Yuuki Ririan. Angel Ampere's Prism Brilliant is the Tonnerre Brilliant, the yellow brilliant. During the story of the ''Guardian Angels Of The Sky'' series, Guardian Angel Ampere is granted a legendary weapon, which is known as the Titane Crysta. In addition, in season two, Ampere was granted a new weapon, which she uses during combat fights. This weapon is known as the Impact Armor. Guardian Angel Ampere's symbol is the golden swirl. Physical Information Appearance Guardian Angel Ampere has bright yellow colored hair which she has tied back to a ponytail. Her eyes are yellow colored. She wears a mainly yellow-colored dress with a white blouse. The blouse has golden trims. Around her hips, she wears a large, orange-colored ribbon which has silver armors attached to the sides of her hips. She wears a triangle shaped cloth, which is attached to the orange ribbon, over her pale yellow colored skirt. The cloth is yellow colored and has orange trims. She wears a chocker around her neck and golden shoulder protectors, which are attached to the blouse of the dress, as well as to each other, by two golden pearls and a silver colored metal plate at the height of the blouse's trims. The plate shows a swirl symbol. Angel Ampere wears dark yellow, fingerless gloves around which she wears sliver arm protectors. She wears dark brown colored boots with slightly birther colored folds. A yellow prism is attached to the center of these folds. The boots have silver toes and heels. Her Iris Inject is hidden underneath one of the silver armors attached to her ribbon. In Guardian Angels Of The Sound and Guardian Angels Of The Light, Guardian Angel Ampere’s hair slightly changes from ponytail to open hair with two buns. Like Topaz, she has her tied into two buns, hold by two red ribbons. Else, the outfit stays the same While being trapped in the fairytale Rapunzel, Ampere's appearance slightly changes. Ampere’s hair grows longer, similar to Rapunzel’s hair length. Her hair is tied into a triple ponytail, hold by two orange hair bands. Ampere wears an bright yellow dress with a deep orange top and an orange-red over skirt. A pale yellow belt is tied around her hips. Unlike her normal form, her Color Commune is not shown. She wears pale yellow knee-high boots with orange trims. After the Guardian Angels were granted the power of the royal family of Skyriver, they transformed into the Magical Angels. Along with her friends, Guardian Angel Ampere was granted a sliver-colored tiara, which carried a rainbow-colored prism in its center. In addition, Ampere was granted a small pair of white colored angel-like wings at her back. Finally, the shade of her dress has slightly been lightened up and her skirt-like layer became longer. Angelic Information Angelic Powers Guardian Angel Ampere is the angelic warrior who wields the powers of the golden colored rainbow and is blessed with the element of strength, while she uses the power of electricity. Her Prism Brilliant is the yellow-colored Tonnerre Brilliant, whose powers harmonize with her powers of electricity and strength. Guardian Angel Ampere, as well as the other Guardian Angels, use the power of the eternal light, which is tied deep within their souls. Guardian Angel Ampere fights by using powerful attacks based on the electrifying element, which usually are powered by weapons she has obtained from facing the powers of eternal darkness. While being trapped in the fairytale of Rapunzel, Guardian Angel Ampere's introduction is quite differently. Instead of her normal "Strike, the golden lightning of power!", she introduces herself as . In the German dubs of the series, Guardian Angel Crimson introduces herself as "Zersprenge, Oh goldener Blitz des Zorns! Ich bin Guardian Angel Ampere!", which can be translated as "Burst, oh golden lightning of rage! I am Guardian Angel Ampere". Attacks As well as the other Guardian Angels, Guardian Angel Ampere has the ability to use attacks, which she may use in order to defeat the monsters of darkness, which are known as Katahowas. Guardian Angel Ampere uses the power of electricity while using attacks. *'Explosion Strike:' Guardian Angel Ampere's first attack that was first used in episode 03. Guardian Angel Ampere puts her hand in the air as she calls "The golden lightning of strength!". Then, lightning shoots down from the sky onto her hand, which she forms into a fist. Then, she moves her hand in front of her face, slightly posing with her index and middle fingers in the focus. Following to that, she moves her hand in circles and puts her arm back, before shouting "Spinning like a flash, Explosion Strike!", while punching her attack towards the enemy which gets purified. *'Hurricane Fury:' Guardian Angel Ampere's second attack that she can use with her Titane Crysta. Guardian Angel Ampere summons her MagiCrysta and fuses its power with the one of her Prism Brilliant, while shouting "Smash, oh force of the golden thunder!". Her Titane Crysta then starts to charge with electric power. Ampere taps the Crysta once and then holds the hand onwards the sky. As a golden lighting hits her hand, she forms her hand to a fist. Then, her hand and her Crysta start to glow and she pushes both in front of her, while shouting "Hurricane Fury!". She then releases a storm of lightnings which purifies the enemy. *'Shaking Voltage:' Guardian Angel Ampere's attack in the second season. Guardian Angel Ampere rises her left hand which she starts to move in circles. Then the evironment around her begins to echo her movements and all around the place appear swirls similar as the one she she drew with her hand. Guardian Angel Ampere then folds her hands and shouts "Shaking". The swirls move closer to the enemy and as she shouts "Voltage!", and pushes her right hand on the ground, each of the swirls release a voltage that electrocute and purify the enemy. Besides having solo attacks, Guardian Angel Ampere may also fuse her powers with the other Angels to use more powerful attacks, which may even be able to defeat the eternal darkness. Through out the series, the group of Angels gain more powers and learn how to perform stronger attacks with these new powers. Coming together as a group, the eight Angels use the powers of the rainbow. *'Triple Heart Explosion:' Triple Heart Explosion is a group attack, which three Angels can use if they fuse each others powers. Guardian Angel Ampere usually performs the attack with Guardian Angel Chimaira and Guardian Angel Aurorae. *'Prism Spectrum:' The Guardian Angels' purification attack, which they can only use with their MagiCrystas. First, the six Guardian Angels summon their MagiCrystas and fuse their powers with the powers of their Prism Brilliants. Each of the girls shouts, "The six prisms of the rainbow, combined into one!". Then the girls form a circle and each of them puts their hand, around which their wear their MagiCrysta, into the center of the circle. Then, the Crysts are hit by rays of color, that soon turn into a bright silver beam. Then, the girls each individually attack their target with the silver ray of light while they shout together, "Our hearts are one, shine into eternity!". Finally, they perform the finishing blow together and call, "Prism Spectrum!". *'Full Rainbow Circle:' A new group attack that the eight Guardian Angels from Guardian Angels Of The Stars. The attack can be performed when all eight Guardian Angels are at the scene and still have the ability to fight. To use the attack, the eight Guardian Angels call the colors of the rainbow. First, the six Guardian Angels rise their arms above their heads and shout, "Blessed with the powers of heaven". Then, which a white light, their Heaven Crystals appear around their wrists. Heather and Lavender then shout, "Day and Night! The infinite twin hearts!" and the Color Palette appears in their hands. The group then appears with their arms stretched out to the sky. They then shout one after another: "The deep red golden and orange rainbow!" An orb with their colors then appears in front of them "The green blue and silver rainbow!" the same happened with the next three colors. "Together with the colors of love and dreams" Heather and Lavender shout and the Color Palette stars absorbing the powers. Then, the girls put their hands to the middle of their circle, while the Guardian Angels hold their Heaven Crystals over them and the group shouts: "Pretty Color! Full Rainbow Cirlce!". Then a white light rises from the Color Palette and turns into rainbow colored ribbons, which turn into a large egg when surrounding the monster. The rainbow egg then purifies the monster. *'Magical Rainbow Finale:' The second group attack for all eight Guardian Angels of the rainbow. The attack was learned in the second half of the second season. To use it, the six Guardian Angels summon their Heaven Crystals and combine the power with the power of Guardian Stars. First, Scarlet and the others shout: "The power of the Rainbow!", then, Feather shouts: "Combined with the power of hope!" And the girls appear in front of a white background. Crimson reaches her hand to the sky and shouts: "The Rainbow in our Hearts!" Then, Heather stretches her arms away from her body and shouts: "Our Hearts covered in Colorful Light!". Then every Guardian Angels puts one hand on their chest and they call: "Everyone's hearts become one!". Then, their Heaven Crystals appear and they grab the hand of another Guardian Angels with Lavender and Heather in the middle of the row. Over Heather and Lavender's heads, the Color Palette appears and they call the attack name: "Pretty Color! Magical Rainbow..." then they push the attack towards the enemy and shout: "Finale!" to give the final blow. Weapons *'Titane Crysta:' Guardian Angel Ampere's main attack item that she gains during her fairytale adventure. It allows her to use a powerful attack and can even use to reflect other attacks. *'Impact Armor:' Guardian Angel Ampere's primary weapon in Of The Stars. Angelic Forms 'Iris Shining! Spectrum・Inject!' In order to allow Ririan to transform into Guardian Angel Ampere, Jaune releases the powers of the Prism Brilliant while shouting "Iris Shining!". Ririan then inserts the Brilliant in her Iris Inject and says, "Spectrum・Inject!". After that, a lighting strikes and hits Ririan. Ririan rises her hand and absorbs the power of the lightning. Then, she releases the power which covers her entire body and even styles her hair. She stretches out her arms and her arm protectors appear. Then her outfit appears and finally, her boots appear as she lands on soild. She strikes a pose and introduces herself with "Strike, the golden lightning of power! Guardian Angel Ampere!". 'Magical Angels' 'Precious Angels' is Guardian Angel Ampere's super form from Angels Of The Starry Sky☆. She wears a pale yellow dress with a golden trim. A golden star and a golden pearl necklace is attached to the golden trim. A yellow, frilly cloth is also attached to the golden trim. A yellow cloth is tied around her hip, where a yellow bow is attached to. A blue diamond with a rainbow colored bead chain is attached to the bow. She wears white boots with yellow trims. Guardian Angel Ampere wears yellow arm protectors. Her hair is tied into a ponytail, hold by an orange-colored bow. Along with her friends, Guardian Angel Ampere is able to perform Precious Espoir Illumination in her Precious mode. Etymology - The ampere is the base unit of electric current in the International System of Units. It is named after André-Marie Ampère (1775–1836), French mathematician and physicist, considered the father of electrodynamics.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ampere Quotes *"The golden rainbow holds the powers of true strength and thunder. I will get the powerful colors back! My name is Guardian Angel Ampere!" - Ririan after transforming into Guardian Angel Ampere for the first time Trivia *Guardian Angel Ampere, along with Guardian Angel Whitney and Guardian Angel Crimson are considered as the combat fighters during fights. **However, most of times, only her and Crimson are counted as Whitney is usually staying behind during fights. References Category:Guardian Angels